Elizabeth Woodville
She is the main character of The White Queen and is one of the main characters in several of the other Cousin's War novels . Elizabeth Woodville is the queen consort of Edward IV, mother of the princes in tower and Elizabeth of York. Elizabeth and her family were loyal to the House of Lancaster until Elizabeth's marriage to Yorkish heir Edward IV. Elizabeth's previous loyalties and commoner status made her an unpopular consort and she quickly made enemies of the "King Maker "Richard Neville Earl of Warwick and George Duke of Clarence . Despite her lack of popularity, Elizabeth is a couragious and strong York queen, wife and mother. The White Queen hhhhh The Red Queen hhhh The Lady of The Rivers hhh The Kingmaker's Daughter hhhh The White Princess hhh The White Queen (TV series) hh Personality hhhh Relationships hhh Historical Figure Elizabeth Woodville was born about 1437 at Grafton Manor and was the eldest child of Jacquetta and Richard Woodville . Despite the scandal of Jacquetta's marriage to a man of unequal rank, Jacquetta continued to serve Margaret of Anjou and it is possible that Elizabeth was also present at the Lancastrain court. In 1452, Elizabeth married Sir John Grey and had two sons Thomas and Richard Grey. Sir John died at the Second Battle of St Albans in 1461, fighting for the Lancaster and Elizabeth lost her lands and children's inheritance. In may 1464 Elizabeth married the York King Edward IV. The marriage was a secret until it was revealed at a privy council meeting during marriage nagotations. Knowledge of the marriage created a rift between Edward and Warwick and ensured a mutual dislike between Elizabeth and Warwick. Elizabeth was crowned Queen on 26 May 1465. With Elizabeth crowned, the Woodvilles were elivated and sought ambitious marriages and titles which resulted in the family being hated by much of the court. In particular, Warwck and George D. Clarence disliked the Woodvilles' growing influence so much that they revolted twice before fleeing to France to ally with Margaret of Anjou. Warwick returned to England with an army to restore Henry VI which resulted in Edward fleeing to exile and Elizabeth and her children seeking sanctuary. During her time in sanctury, she gave birth to a son,Edward. She remained in Sanctuary until Warwick was killed in battle and Edward was restored to the throne in 1471. Elizabeth and Edward were known to have a happy marriage despite Edward's infidelity.Her marriage to Edward IV produced a total of ten children, including another son, Richard and five daughters that survived passed childhood including Elizabeth Of York. In 1483, Elizabeth's fortunes changed with the death of Edward. Elizabeth Woodville became Queen Dowager for 63 days as her young son, Edward V became king, with his uncle, Richard, Duke of Gloucester, acting as Lord Protector. Elizabeth mistrusted Gloucester and took her children back into sanctuary. Shortly after Gloucester took both of Elizabeth's sons and placed them in the tower of London where they disappeared. During this time William Hastings was executed, along with a few of Elizabeth's male relatives, for treason and apparently conspiring with Elizabeth. Gloucester was crowned on 25 June 1483 and one of the first acts he passed denounced Elizabeth and Edward's marriage as unlawful and their children disinherited and bastards. Elizabeth was stripped of her titles and was referred to as Dame Elizabeth Grey. Elizabeth was not contented to be disregarded and made several plans to restore her son to the throne and overthrow Gloucester. When rumours of her son's death reached her, Elizabeth changed her plans and arranged the marriage between her eldest daught Elizabeth and Henry Tudor the Lancastrain heir. During this time Elizabeth conspired closely with Margaret Beaufort. However on 1 March 1484, Elizabeth and her daughters came out of sanctuary after Gloucester publicly swore an oath not to harm any of them. The Woodvilles returned returned to court and outwardly reconciled with Gloucester. After the death of Gloucester's wife, Anne Neville, in March 1485, rumours arose that the King was going to marry his beautiful and young niece Elizabeth of York. Gloucester issued a denial and it is not known what Elizabeth thought of these rumours. In 1485, Henry Tudor invaded England and defeated Gloucester at the Battle of Bosworth Field. As King, Henry VII married Elizabeth of York and had the Titulus Regius revoked. Elizabeth Woodville was accorded the title and honours of a queen dowager. However it was made clear that Elizabeth was not welcome at court and Elizabeth spent the last five years of her life living at Bermondsey Abbey. At Bermondsey Abbey, Elizabeth was treated with all the respect due to a queen dowager, lived a regal life. She also attended royal events and births. Henry VII briefly contemplated marrying his mother-in-law off to King James III of Scotland but James died before anything was arranged. Elizabeth Woodville died at Bermondsey Abbey on 8 June 1492. Elizabeth Woodville's will specified a simple ceremony and surviving accounts of her funeral suggest that at least one source "clearly felt that a queen's funeral should have been more splendid" and may have objected that "Henry VII had not seen fit to arrange a more queenly funeral for his mother-in-law", despite the fact that the simplicity was the queen dowager's own wish. Elizabeth was laid to rest in the same chantry as her husband King Edward IV in St George's Chapel in Windsor Castle. Quotes "the most beautiful woman in the Island of Britain" - Historical source "heavy-lidded eyes like those of a dragon." - Historical source Trivia hhh Images The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36562156-806-1024.jpg The-White-Queen-the-white-queen-bbc-36817433-894-595.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36796112-500-595.jpg elizabeth-the-white-queen-bbc-35215122-595-396.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36586803-682-1024.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36796108-736-454.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36796111-736-552.jpg elizabeth-and-mum-the-white-queen-bbc-35247256-608-341.jpg The-White-Queen-the-white-queen-bbc-32835778-1280-854 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Queens Category:Historical figures Category:House of York